villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. White (007)
Mr. White (real name: Friedrich Konig) is a major character and recurring antagonist in the James Bond rebooted tetralogy';' appearing as the secondary antagonist in Casino Royale, the tertiary antagonist in Quantum of Solace, and the anti-hero in SPECTRE. He is the mastermind and leader of a nefarious organization called Quantum, which helps support terrorism, and is only seen a few times whilst his role in Quantum's events still remains unclear. He later appears as the father to Dr. Madeleine Swann and simultaneously revealed to be a renegade affiliate of SPECTRE, a criminally terrorist organization that was responsible for Quantum's foundation. Overall, he is the (former) secondary antagonist of the reboot series. He is portrayed by Jesper Christensen. History ''Casino Royale'' In Casino Royale, White is seen introducing Le Chiffre, the main antagonist, to the terrorist Steven Obanno, and arranges for Le Chiffre to bank Obanno's money. White is next seen after Le Chiffre has lost Obanno's money. While Le Chiffre tortures Bond, the door bursts open and Mr. White enters with a silenced pistol aimed at Le Chiffre. Though Le Chiffre tries to reason with Mr. White by telling him that he will get the money back, White kills him because Quantum can no longer trust him. Ironically, this action saves the life of MI6 agent James Bond, who will become Quantum's main enemy. When Mr. White returns to his villa on Lake Como, he receives a phone call. While answering the call, he is shot in the leg and falls to the ground. As he tries to crawl into cover, he is approached by James Bond who takes him captive for interrogation by MI6. ''Quantum of Solace'' The next film begins with Bond and his superior questioning White, who states that his organization has people everywhere. Upon this statement, M's bodyguard Mitchell opens fire, and Bond pursues him out of the room. In the ensuing confusion, White escapes. He is later seen at an opera house in Bregenz, Austria, where he has come to meet with other members of Quantum. During the opera, the Quantum members discuss their Bolivia project through small headsets. Bond uses a headset previously taken from a Quantum member to trick the members into leaving the opera and takes photos of everyone who leaves, providing MI6 with valuable information about Quantum's top agents. However, Mr. White removes his headphone and remains seated to avoid being caught. He tells the woman next to him that "Tosca isn't for everyone", thereby giving his partners a reason for leaving the room. Following the deaths of Dominic Greene and General Medrano, White remains at large. It's suggested that with Bond's exposure of Quantum through Greene leads to the dismantling of the organization in the aftermath of Greene's death. ''Spectre'' It was revealed that Quantum itself is a subsidiary of SPECTRE, which would make Mr. White incidentally a member of the latter organization. However, Mr. White decides that he can no longer follow Franz Oberhauser's way of leading SPECTRE, as he did not feel well about killing women and children. As such, SPECTRE has multiple attempts on his life which leads to White going into hiding, slowly dying of thallium poisoning. After locating him at an abandoned house at Austria, Bond shows White a ring which bears an inscribed octopus from assassin Marco Sciarra. White tells Bond to find his estranged daughter Madeleine Swann as she has the knowledge Bond needs to know about SPECTRE, giving him a name 'L'Americain', which happens to be a Moroccan hotel where Mr. White has hidden coordinates to SPECTRE's North African facility. Mr. White also makes Bond promise to protect Swann. With Bond's gun, Mr. White says farewell and fires it on himself. Out of pity, Bond closes Mr. White's dead eyes before leaving to find Swann. Oberhauser's henchmen Mr. Hinx later broke into the safe house to kill both Bond and Mr. White, only to find that Bond is gone and Mr. White's corpse is being pecked off by several crows, much to Hinx's disgust. It later turns out that the entire suicide was recorded through a video surveillance system controlled by SPECTRE, and after capturing Bond and Swann in his North African facility, Oberhauser used the footage to deeply traumatize Swann (much to Bond's anger), saying that Mr. White was too weak to see exactly what Oberhauser was planning for the world. This made Swann realize that in spite of his past crimes while working at SPECTRE, Mr. White was still a good father to her at best. Gallery Mw.jpg|Mr. White at Obanno's camp in Africa WhitekillsChifre.png|Mr. White kills Le Chiffre MrWhiteShot.png|White gets taken by Bond MrWhiteOpera.png|White evades Bond by remaining seated at the opera MrWhiteSPECTRE.png|White at his safehouse in SPECTRE Trivia *Mr. White served as the Bigger Bad in Casino Royale and Quantum of Solace because, even though Le Chiffre and Dominic Greene served as the main antagonists in their respective films, they still answered to him. However, it turns out that White, Le Chiffre, and Greene were all answering to Franz Oberhauser (as Quantum itself is a subsidiary of SPECTRE), as part of Oberhauser's plot to wreak psychological pain on Bond, something that Mr. White would later regret to hold a part in following Le Chiffre and Greene's deaths. *On early scripts of ''Spectre ''and in the story of ''Octopussy '', it was revealed that Mr. White and Oberhauser were military brothers-in-arms and were very old "friends", but on a mission at the desert of Afghanistan, their unit was killed by a group of bandits whom taking the two as hostages, but Blofeld managed to kill every single one of them, left White alone and went on to create SPECTRE as name of the military legion they served. Category:Anarchist Category:Businessmen Category:007 Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Leader Category:Terrorists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mastermind Category:Crime Lord Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Murderer Category:Enforcer Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Arrogant Category:Elderly Category:Successful Category:Enigmatic Category:Psychopath Category:Cowards Category:Mentally Ill Category:Parents Category:Misanthropes Category:Assassin Category:Spouses Category:Suicidal Category:Deceased Category:Related to Hero Category:Pawns Category:Posthumous Category:Redeemed Category:Protective Category:Scapegoat Category:Anti-Villain Category:Conspirators Category:Criminals Category:Grey Zone Category:Minion Category:Egotist